Temptations and teases NaLu LemonSmut
by Miss.MiraJane
Summary: Lucy has been watching Natsu tease her all night so she comes up with a devious plan to punish him [NaLu smut/lemon]
"Natsu, where's Happy?" I asked looking around my small apartment.

"Well he said that he doesn't wanna get in our way." He said simply, eating the small lunch I made him, I had already finished mine by the time he had arrived so I was sitting on my sofa reading a book.

"Get in our way of what?" I asked, turning to my boyfriend of just three weeks. He stopped eating like an animal and smiled.

"You said today we don't have to go on any missions and just relax, you know?" He continued eating messily.

Sighing, I stood up and walked towards the bathroom, I quickly turned around "I'm having a shower, do not come in Dragneel." I warned, he nodded and went to find more food.

Half an hour passed and I got out of the shower, just in one of Natsu's vests because I had forgot to get some pyjama's, I done the front off but it still show quite a lot of cleavage, not like I care.

"Natsu, I'm borrowing your vest for a b-" I stopped when I seen him doing pullups on the kitchen doorway, he was shirtless and his trousers were hanging dangerously low.

"Hey, Luce." He grunted, continuing at a fast pace.

I watched as a bead of sweat rolled from his neck, along his collarbone and then slowly make its way across his six pack, it then slipped below the waistline where I couldn't see.

"Luce, I'm gonna go and have a shower, try not to get too excited while I'm gone." He smirked, lightly smacking my ass as he ran into the bathroom.

"Dragneel, you will pay for that!" I shouted banging on the door.

"You love me anyway!" He shouted back, I did love him, I have for ages and apparently he was weird enough to love my sorry ass back, I guess my life is good.

Sighing for the second time today, I sat on the couch, he was teasing me and he knows it, damn bastard! And if you're wondering, we have had sex, it happened three weeks ago, he asked me out then I agreed, he was a nervous wreck the first night and to be honest so was I, I was a virgin and he was too but we both somehow made it a night of love and passion, it was the best night of my life.

"Bastard." I sighed again, removing his vest and slipping on some lingerie, if he was gonna tease, so was I.

pulling up my stockings, I clipped then to a black lace thong, I also added high suspenders to just make myself look even hotter, I didn't bother with a bra.

I hidden my little surprise by throwing over a long nightie, he hates it when I wear this because it's usually when I'm ill which means no sex.

Hearing the bathroom lock click, I rushed to the kitchen and pretended to be looking through the fridge, I heard his groan at the way I was dressed and he sighed deeply "I see you feel ill?" He said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah." I pretended to sniffle, I heard the bed creak making me turn around, he had got inside and covered himself already "You going sleep already?" I asked.

"Yeah." He muttered, thoroughly disappointed at my sudden 'illness'.

"I'll come to bed in a sec, can we keep the lamp on tonight, just in case I need to vomit?" I asked, adding the slight cherry on top.

"Yeah, just hurry or I will steal the whole duvet." He whined, glaring at me.

I rushed towards the lamp and clicked it on before turning the main light off. I made my way towards him and slipped in his back was facing me and this was perfect, I sat up, pretending I was going to be sick so he didn't bother checking if I was okay, he knew I could handle myself.

Sneakily, I grabbed his hip making him jump but before he could protest, I kissed him, turning him over, once I stopped for air, he glared once again "What happened to being ill?" He asked furrowing his eyebrows.

I straddled his waist and did a quick grind while smirking "Take off this stupid dress and have a look." I whispered, kissing his scar.

His hands trailed along my waist and hips before settling at the bottom of the dress, smirking, he pulled it up and was met by black lace and kinky underwear, he thrown the dress across the room and grasped onto my breasts.

"Tease." He whispered flicking a nipple making me mewl.

"Don't smack my ass then, Dragneel." I smiled, grinding once again and a mischievous smirk was plastered onto his lips.

He held onto my hips and picked me up without struggle I put my legs around his waist and kissed him until my back hit the wall, it was slightly cold but his heat was keeping me warm despite that fact.

He grinned again before slightly releasing my legs and going down further until his face was infront of my clothed core.

He kissed the black lace lightly and stood up, my legs were still on his shoulders and was now wrapped around his neck, he brang his finger up and burnt a small hole, I was going to complain but both his hands gripped my waist and he took a long lick over my pussy making me moan loudly.

"Don't ever make me feel disappointed with pretending to be ill," He sucked on my clit but then shortly stopped "Don't ever lie again," He made a zig-zag with his tongue making me grind against his mouth "And don't ever wear that stupid,"Lick "Ugly," suck "Dress-" nibble "Again!" This time, he blew a slight flame, it only tickled but oh god it made my juices flood out and I had the best orgasm made from his mouth, he greedily lapped at all of my cum, me still quivering on his shoulders but he didn't seem to notice.

"O-Okay, I-I p-promise." I whispered, running my hands through his hair. He taken me away from the wall making me grab onto his head for dear life, he still kept licking me over and over again until he thrown my onto the bed.

"Did you like it?" He asked, a smirk made its way onto his beautiful face once again and I nodded.

"Now, Dragneel" I stood up, just recovering from my earlier orgasm, I stood infront of him and kissed him hungrily, I could taste myself on his lips, a little bitter but still, his taste made it so sweet.

While he was distracted with the kiss, I reached my hand down and undone his fabric belt, well I say belt but in reality, its some cloth wrapped around his waist.

"Natsu, I think you deserve to be punished, huh?" I whispered against his mouth and he gulped and shaken his head lightly, "No, I think you do, I mean, with the teasing, the smack of my ass, ignoring me because the way I dressed and then eating me out against a wall." I licked his neck while brushing my hand against his now free and erect member.

"L-Luce." He groaned.

"No talking or-" I stroked him again but very slowly "I will stop." I bent down and licked along the contours of his six pack, I heard him take in ragged breaths and once I kissed the tip of his dick, he thrusted forward.

"Shit, ah hurry Lu-" I stood up, leaving him out of breath and horny. I stripped off my lingerie and put on some normal pink panties and thrown my dress over my head and climbed into bed, I pretended to be asleep.

"Luce, what the fuck, don't do that!" He growled pulling the duvet from over my head, as it was being thrown, he turned it to ash and I knew I messed up.

Even though I was shaking with excitement, I still got up an as quickly as possible, I pushed him onto the bed and smiled at his shocked face.

I grabbed his hard member and kissed the tip again "You can do whatever this time." I smiled at him and he sighed in relief but that sigh turned into a gasp as I licked the underside of his penis.

"Fuck!" He groaned as I sucked on the tip which was already leaking with pre-cum, it was salty but tasted slightly of peaches and ash, it was addicting.

Soon, I started taking more of him in, he kept groaning and lightly thrusting at times but it's not like I minded.

After a few seconds of lightly sucking and licking, I wanted to tease him further so I taken my whole mouth out and lightly stroked him, he seemed to be lost in his own world of lust to know what i'd do next.

I nibbled the side of his dick and lightly dragged my small canines alone it, I felt his shudder, my canines weren't as big as his but still enough to make him shiver with pleasure.

Without him realising once again, I taken him all in and near enough deep-throate him, he leant towards me and his eyes were closed while his mouth hung open, a slight drool forming at the corners of his lips.

I gave one more powerful suck and he came into my mouth, three long strings of his seeds filled my mouth and I swallowed, lightly cringing at the taste.

"Fuck, shit, Luce." He looked at me and burnt all of my clothes off "I think it's time we got going then." He growled, again throwing me onto the bed, he flipped me over so I was on my all fours, sliding his arms around my stomach he kissed the nape of my neck.

"Even though you're a tease, I still love you and I think you're so beautiful." He whispered sliding into me, a light grip on my hips.

"Ah, I-I love you too, ah!" I moaned as he started pumping at a slow pace, he filled me up nicely and when he had found an appropriate pace, he went faster.

His grip on me tightened and I felt the small coil in my stomach build up again, his thick dick sliding in and out of me, the tip only just staying in until he rams back into me with a force which would have knocked me over if it wasn't for his iron grip on my waist.

He then hit my G-Spot making me cry out, he taken this as good thing and pounded into me relentlessly, over and over again hitting the same spot.

"Shit, you're still so tight." He groaned, speeding up, I couldn't talk and even if I could, it would be hard to understand so I just nodded, he kept speeding up and that small coil in my stomach came undone.

"Ah Natsu!" I screamed his name as I came, him following shortly after, both our cum sliding down eachothers legs.

He stayed flaccid inside of me before releasing his grip making me lightly fall forwards and he rolled next to me.

"See Natsu," I panted "This is why you do not tease me." I smiled and he just stared up at the ceiling before smiling like a madman, turning to me,

"Actually this shows I should tease you more." He playfully nuzzled my face and I laughed.

"Damn though Natsu, the way you pinned me to the wall earlier, where did you learn that?" I asked leaning on his chest, he went straight for my hair and stroked it.

"You know, I visited Levy a few weeks ago and asked what I should get you as a surprise and she just gave me this book-" He leant up and grabbed something from the bedside table which he claimed as his, it was a small little black book and the title read 'The little black book of sex positions' He put it back into the draw and let me lean on his slightly sweaty chest again.

"We should maybe look through that together someday." I whispered, looked up at him.

"Guess what too," I nodded and he kissed my head before yawning "It's waterproof too." He said before dozing off.

"Thank you Levy-chan." I whispered before falling asleep myself.

Somehow I know that small book will do us good and make things much more exciting.


End file.
